megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arcana da Lua (Moon Arcana)
A Arcana da Lua é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como dois cachorros uivando para a lua ao redor de uma poça que tem uma lagosta dentro, com duas torres ao fundo, a Arcana da Lua é associada com criatividade, inspiração, sonhos, loucura, ilusões, medo, fantasia, o subconsciente e truques. Nas leituras de tarô, ela também pode representar estar subconscientemente sintonizado com o mundo ao seu redor, ganhando a habilidade de sentir coisas sem ter sido informado sobre elas ou sem que ninguém mais as saiba (o que significa que alguns identificam esta Arcana com energia psíquica). Personas da Arcana da Lua geralmente são figuras mitológicas associadas diretamente com a Lua, são figuras psiquicamente-sincronizadas, figuras malignas cujas histórias envolvem traição ou figuras associadas com ilusão. Elas tendem a se direcionar para habilidades psíquicas, enquanto têm stats de Magia medianos. Personagens da Arcana da Lua freqüentemente psiquicamente-sintonizados, mas uma tendência mais comum deles é a sua projeção de seus medos e culpas em outros (isto é, o protagonista). Eles normalmente têm problemas em se aceitar por quem são e, por causa desse medo, tentam corresponder a uma pessoa ideal. E, como a Arcana, existe uma profundidade escondida para o porquê deles agirem assim. Aparições *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão resultando numa persona da Arcana da Lua iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 1.194 passos em uma área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' A Arcana da Lua é representada por Maya Amano e por sua Persona inicial, Maia. Se certos pré-requisitos são cumpridos, Maya pode obter ambas Maia Prime e sua Persona suprema, Artemis. ''Eternal Punishment'' Maya Amano mais uma vez representa a Arcana da Lua e sua Persona inicial é Maia, mesmo que levemente alterada. Se certos requisitos são cumpridos, Maya pode transformar Maia em Maia Prime e também obter sua Persona suprema, Artemis. ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana da Lua é representado por Nozomi Suemitsu, que o protagonista pode iniciar depois de ouvir rumores sobre o "Rei Gourmet" de Kenji Tomochika. Além do mais, o protagonista deve primeiro levar a sua característica de Charme (Charm) para um certo nível antes de Nozomi notar o protagonista. O protagonista deve então responder as 3 perguntas de Nozomi corretamente e dar a ele um Rancid Gravy ''(Molho Râncido) ou um Odd Morsel (Naco Estranho) ao aceitar seu desafio de trazer para ele algo que ele nunca tenha comido antes. Através das interações do protagonista com Nozomi, ele o ajuda a entender seu lado auto-depreciativo e sua verdadeira paixão e talentos. Ao se completar o Social Link, Nozomi dará ao protagonista um cupom que ele ganhou no Restaurante de Ramen ''Hakagure Bowl, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Lua, Sandalphon, "o Mensageiro Celestial". ''FES'' A Arcana da Lua continua relativamente a mesma em FES, entretanto, uma Persona exclusiva, Baal Zebul (o avatar humano de Beelzebub), foi adicionada ao repertório da Arcana. ''Portable'' Se a rota da protagonista feminina é escolhida, a Arcana da Lua será representada por Shinjiro Aragaki. Maximizar este Social Link antes do Evento da Lua Cheia de outubro vai alterar a história levemente e também vai alterar o destino de Shinjiro. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana da Lua é representado por Ai Ebihara, uma estudante da Yasogami High School em Persona 4. Esse Social Link pode ser iniciado uma vez que o protagonista leve o Social Link da Arcana da Força para certo nível. Além do mais, a Coragem (Courage) do protagonista deve estar pelo menos no nível 3 para iniciar o Social Link. Nos eventos do Social Link da Arcana da Lua, o protagonista ajuda Ai a confessar seu amor por Kou Ichijo ou Daisuke Nagase (dependendo de qual time o protagonista escolhe para o Social Link da Arcana da Força) e, subseqüentemente, a ajuda a entender seus sentimentos conflituosos sobre seu verdadeiro eu. Ao se completar o Social Link, Ai dará ao protagonista seu Espelho Compacto, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Lua, Sandalphon, o Suplicante Celestial. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' A Arcana da Lua é representada pela versão de Sho Minazuki que usa a Persona Tsukiyomi. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Lua é representada pelo Confidant com Yuuki Mishima, que sobe de rank a partir de 6 de maio na medida que o protagonista cumpre os pedidos do seu site. Nos eventos do Confidant da Lua, o protagonista ajuda Mishima a confrontar seu desejo de achar uma nova identidade para si mesmo para deixar o status de "zero" que ele foi levado a acreditar que tinha. Este Confidant desbloqueia bônus de EXP e ganho de EXP para combatentes reservados. Completar o Confidant da Arcana da Lua também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Sandalphon. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana da Lua